JK's World Collision With Reality: The SEQUEL
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: The long awaited sequel of JK's World Collision With Reality. Enjoy


JK's World Collision With Reality

THE SEQUEL

AN: Well here we are. The first chapter of a new fic. This takes place at the timing of the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt2 World UK Premier, which I was there for and loved every minute of it. Got loads of pics and a massive momento from the day, well a whole 8ft poster of Daniel Radcliffe from London back to my home town of Sheffield :P.

Well I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of this sequel. ENJOY PPL.

* * *

><p>Tom Felton and his girlfriend Jade were at the final Premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. They finally got engaged on the eve of the final day of shooting the last film.<p>

Daniel Radcliffe looked on to see his two friends happy with each other. He was on his own.

Tom had finished talking to the press down the red carpet and he was now heading inside of the Odeon cinema at Leicester Square. They were met there by JK Rowling and some other members of the cast.

"It feels strange that this is going to be the last time that we are all going to be together." Tom mentioned as he picked up a champagne flute of cava.

"Yeah but you can still keep in contact with everyone though. You tweet a lot and there is e-mail also, so you will never be far away." Jade told him.

Emma Watson and Rupert Grint walked inside to see Tom standing with Jade talking to Jason Issacs.

"Hey Tom. Boy am I going to cry tonight." Emma mentioned to him.

"Try and hold the tears back Emma. We have the film to watch yet as none of us have fully watched it yet." Rupert hugged Emma's shoulders.

"Hey I've noticed that Alan hasn't turned up tonight? Is anything wrong with him?" Emma looked around the cinema.

"I've not heard anything from him at all since he finished filming his last scene back in February of last year. He never came to the Part one Premier either." Jason brought up.

Dan walked in a little while later his throat dry after talking to every single news presenter from all over the world. He grabbed two flutes of Cava and headed over to the group.

"Hmm God I need that. What's wrong guys?" Dan asked starting his second flute of Cava.

"We were just mentioning that we haven't seen Alan since the last day that he filmed in February of last year. He didn't turn up at the Part One Premier and he hasn't been in contact with anyone that I know of." Jade replied to her good friend.

"Well we all know he was heartbroken just after HBP UK premier. He now has made the choice not to attend any Premier in the UK as it reminds him of the love that he lost." Dan finished off the second glass as he noticed that someone was stood in the corner that he recognized.

"Please excuse me." Dan headed away from the group and headed over to person who recognized.

"Draco why are you here?" Dan asked.

"Harry gave birth the other day. Your Godson has made his presence known to us. Harry wanted me to come over and show you the pic. We named him Cameron Marcus Potter-Malfoy." Draco handed Dan a copy of the photo that was taken just after birth.

"He's a cute one that. He will have to fight off the girls when he grows up to be a fine young man." Dan mentioned as he looked at his photo.

Dracos' smile faded also.

"Dray what's wrong? You've gone quiet." Dan asked.

"Hermione lost the twins the other day. They were born prematurely. They both only survived the one day. Corey and Leah Snape will be remembered." Draco had tears rolling down his cheeks as he produced another photo.

"Dray I don't know what to say. Are they both ok?" Dan asked.

"No. Severus has clamed up and he just sits at home in front of the fireplace. Hermione has gone missing. We don't know where she is. I've searched all of her hiding places that she had back home. The only other place that I can think of is that she is back here."

"Well there are a few places that she only knows of in this dimension. But we would have to search for her." Dan mentioned thinking back as to where Hermione had seen.

"Harry wants to visit but I have told him to stay there with Severus so it will just be me to stay here so I can find her."

Dan nodded in reply.

"Ok you can stay back the apartment that you stayed in last time. I will get Tom to come over after he has dropped Jade off home for the night."

"Cheers Dan, but I need to tell you one thing. Tom is here and I am here its going to look rather odd that there is the two of us around. So I am just going to glamour myself and mingle around to see if I can pick up some clues as to where Hermione might be." Draco placed a glamour on himself and then headed off to mingle.

Dan headed over to rejoin the group which was just down to Tom, Rupert and Jason.

"Anyone who we know of?" Rupert nudged Dan in the shoulder.

"Yeah an old acquaintance that just got married recently to Harriet and they have just had their baby boy Cameron Marcus. We were just catching up on the past when he also told me that Jane lost her twins, born prematurely."

Tom looked shocked as he mentioned their old friends.

"How is Tobias and Jane taking it?" Tom asked knowing that Dan was talking about Hermione and Severus.

"He's moping and she's gone on the run but they don't know where. He was very concerned over the disappearance of Jane. He's going to be staying over at the apartment so he can search for her here in London."

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Please take your seats as the film will start showing in fifteen minutes." The announcer announced to everyone in the cinema's foyer.

All the guest celebrities, cast and crew all made their way into the IMAX cinema where they were all handed 3D specs to wear.


End file.
